


Someone Help Me

by Kayy_artsy



Category: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, tangled the series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Care, Hugo Needs a Hug (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, it's not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayy_artsy/pseuds/Kayy_artsy
Summary: Hugo has been in the foster care system for years but none of his foster parents have ever been as bad as his current foster dad. He runs away one night in search of help.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Someone Help Me

Hugo ran down the sidewalk. His lungs burned and his legs ached and his injuries were becoming extremely difficult to ignore, but he kept going anyways. He had been running for what felt like hours but in actuality couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes.

The occasional car passed by on the road. They were far and few between in this part of town this late at night. Street lights illuminated his path every few feet.

He wasn't sure where he was going but it didn't really matter at this point. He just had to get away from that man.

He eventually found himself in front of a particular house. He knocked on the front door crossing his fingers that they hadn't gone to bed yet.

A few seconds later the door creaked open, a large man standing in the entrance. Quirin. He seemed annoyed at being disturbed so late, until he saw the state the teenager was in. He was an absolute mess, breathing ragged, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, blond hair coming loose from his ponytail, glasses crooked on his nose. Quirin's eyes widened at the sight of his son's boyfriend.

"Can… can I see Var?" Hugo managed to say, voice strained.

Quirin nodded quickly. "Yeah, he's in his room."

Even though Hugo had been there countless times, Quirin led the way to his son's bedroom. He knocked a couple of times before opening the door and peeking his head in.

Varian was sitting at his desk and had his back to them. They could tell from where they were standing that he was working on his homework.

"Varian, Hugo's here." Quirin walked away, giving the boys some privacy.

Varian turned around in his chair to greet him. When he sees the older boy though he quickly jumps up and rushes over to him.

"Hugh, what happened? Are you ok?" He cupped Hugo's face in his hands.

"Oh, yeah, I'm completely fine." _He wasn't._

Now that Varian was so close he could see the beginning of bruises starting to form on his cheeks.

"Babe, please, I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what happened."

Hugo looked toward the ground, biting his lip. Varian was starting to think that the other wasn't going to answer, when Hugo's strained voice started up again.

"..... Solomon came home drunk. He got angry and hit me." The ravenette could tell that there was more to the story then what he was letting on, but didn't push. "I-I just don't want to go home right now. Can I just stay here for a while?"

Varian gave him a pained smile. "Of course you can. Can I give you a hug?"

He knew it'd be a good idea to ask first. Whenever something like this happened Hugo had two reactions; he would either have a touch aversion for the next couple of days, or he'd be touch starved and want to cuddle. Varian would be supportive either way, but he really hoped it wasn't the former.

Hugo nodded. Smiling encouragingly, Varian gently took Hugo's hands and led him over to the bed in the corner of the room. He let go so he could sit down against the headboard. The older boy slowly followed.

Once they were both lying down Varian tightly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He hated seeing him like this and never wanted to let him go.

Hugo hissed in pain and Varian let him go from his tight grip, backing away in shock. The blond was lightly rubbing a particular spot on his stomach.

Hugo hadn't been lying when he said that Solomon had hit him, but he neglected to tell Varian that once he was on the floor he'd kicked him in the stomach. How he'd ever ended up with Solomon for a foster dad, he would never know.

"Sorry," Hugo croaked out, voice still not back to normal.

"No, don't apologize. This isn't your fault."

Hugo paused. "What if it is my fault though? If I was better than he never would have done this. He wouldn't have gotten so mad at me."

Varian was shocked. He'd never heard Hugo talk like this before. "No! No, don't ever say that! You're amazing! There's no way you could have ever forced him to do this to you! He was drunk, he wasn't thinking straight!"

"I just don't know anymore. He keeps saying that it's my fault. That I deserve this. Maybe he's right." Tears streamed down his face.

Varian's own face was becoming wet as well. How could that man make this amazing boy think that any of this was his fault?

"Var? Why are you crying? I hate seeing you cry."

"Tomorrow, we're going to go talk to… well, I'm not sure who but we're going to talk to someone about having you switch homes. I can't bear to see you go through this any longer."

"Wait. I can do that? I thought the adult had to send me back." His eyes widened in realization.

"Well, we had better be able to cause he doesn't deserve to have you in his life. He isn't worth it. I love you so much."

"I love you too stripes."

Nicknames. That was a good sign. It meant that he was feeling at least a little bit better.

"I could really go for that hug right about now," Hugo said. "Just maybe not quite as strong?"

Varian let a chuckle escape his throat. "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

Together they laid back down, Hugo rolled over onto his side facing away from Varian, and the younger spooned him from behind, gently wrapping his arms around the blond's middle. They fell asleep like that, and if Quirin came to check on them later that night he didn't say anything about it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I have no idea how the foster care system works but I assume that abuse wouldn't be tolerated.
> 
> I borrowed Solomon for this. He isn't my oc. He belongs to Lauren (https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistsMuse/pseuds/TheArtistsMuse).
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. See you in the next one!


End file.
